His Only One
by LadySaurus
Summary: Between an innocent young girl just turned 18 who gets mixed up into a love affair with The Dark Lord. A story about Romance and Torment, proving that love can bloom in the most unexpected circumstances.
1. Acknowledgments

****WARNING CONTENT 18+ ONLY FOR GRAPHIC CONTENT*****  
This is an original Fanfiction inspired by J.K Rowling's Harry Potter Series with original concepts and characters added for fun and enjoyment of the readers.

Any images seen attached are pulled from google images.

If you have any comments or suggested don't hesitate to PM me I'd love your feed back :)


	2. Under The Silver Moon

The moon hung high in the sky, weaving through the silvery clouds like a lover would tenderly stroke soft full curves. Indulging in the mystery, basking in the soul of night. The clock chimed 12 times, signaling Zerena was once again late for her curfew.

"SHIT!" Zerena exclaimed quickly shoving her sketch pad and charcoal in her mailsack. Slipping on her shoes, she darted for home. Usually she would take the street home, with it being illuminated by the hovering street lamps. Not wanting to cause her parents anymore of a freight then she needed to, she took a short cut through the forest. Ignoring her mother's previous warning from when she was younger.

"You must never cut through the forest after the sunset my child, darkness lurks there and unimaginable monster lay in wait hungry." She would say, remembering the warning she smiled. Now that she was almost of age for adulthood she had no heed for such childish warnings. She was the daughter of a Death Eater, taught to fear nothing. She was a warrior, with a quick tongue for whatever spells she may need to spit out.

Zerena has always been home-schooled, because of the Death Eater brand her father carried. Whomever was found guilty by association was either put to death, or locked up for eternity in Azkaban. Zerena had never seen the Dark Lord her father raved about and admired. Picking up speed she darted through the trees, loving the feeling of the cool night breeze on her skin. A wolf howled in the distance, and Zerena slowed her pace seeing the glow of a bonfire in the distance.

Tip toeing towards the light, the trees gave way to a mass of camping Death Eaters she could tell by the masks worn by the ones dancing around the fire. The dance was mesmerizing, the women were half naked and the men were shirtless. Sleek muscle and sweat gleaming in the firelight, her father's people. Everyone was so open, and free! The men and women engaged in sexual intercourse whilst dancing, feeling perverse for watching Zerena turned away to continue home.

When she turned around she bumped into the largest man she had ever seen, standing at 6 foot 7 with shoulder length black and silver hair.

"Sorry sir! I was just leaving." She gasped heart pounding, and began walking away only to be grabbed by her upper arm.

"I think not girl, considering you have stumbled upon us I cannot just let you go to run to the Ministry." He smiled, it not showing in his eyes. What reflected back at her was soulless and evil, What have I gotten myself into? She thought letting the stranger drag her into the center of the Death Eater tribal dance. "Make way for the fresh meat!" A dark haired woman taunted groping herself at Zerena before tongue kissing the man she was dancing with. Starting to get frightened, she tried to dislodge her arm from tall dark and dangerous.

"Where are you taking me? Please let me go!" Zerena shouted, then she saw him and stopped dead in her tracks. The Dark Lord, Voldemort sitting in all his evil allure on a black satin luxurious lounge chair. The arms of the chair black wood, carved into various skeletal parts. His chest was bare, besides the six pack stack on his abdomen. He wore black cloth pants, barefoot and wrapped around him was the largest snake she had ever seen. His infamous pet, the only thing in the world he adored and could trust. Tall dark and dangerous dragged her up the steps and shoved her on her knees in front of him.

"My Lord, I found this little morsel sneaking through the forest spying on us. When your interrogation is finished, I wish to have her my Lord." Tall Dark and Dangerous announced looking over her body with heated eyes. Eyes that promised nothing but pain and torment.

"That is all Greyback, go find yourself another poor unfortunate soul" Voldemort drawled sounding bored waving him off. Growling low in his throat Greyback stormed off clenching his fists at his sides, blood dripping from his palms caused by the claws that morphed.

"Awww what's the matter Wolf boy? Got denied a nice chew toy!" Taunted the same woman she encountered earlier, his response was the roar at her before disappearing back in the forest. Zerena looked back up at The Dark Lord with the widest Emerald doe eyes he had ever seen.

Voldemort whispered something to his pet in parseltongue, and watched as she slithered away out of site. Looking back at the small girl in front of him, he felt a wave of heat washed over him. Her hair glistened like the shimmering firelight, the length of her waist. Skin pale as the silver moon that hung above them. The body of a woman; full creamy breasts that rose and fell with the rapid beating of her heart. A tight waist melding into curvy thighs, he pictured the junction between her thighs sporting curls of hair matching the strands on her beautiful head.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked him fear shimmering in her green depths.

"Well that depends, why were you in the forest spying on us?" He asked rubbing his hand over his bald head watching for a lie.

"I was on my way home my Lord, and was drawn by the fire. I was curious, I heard the music and had to see." She whispered wrapping her arms around herself.

"Where from little dove?" He asked his eyes roaming every inch of her.

"I was drawing, a white owl. Perched on a tree branch spreading his wings to the moon, I couldn't pass up capturing such beauty." She said innocently her full lips trembling, she stopped it by biting down onto her bottom lip.

"Will you show me? Come, sit next to me." He said sitting up patting the spot next to him, reaching out his hand he pulled her on her feet and down beside him. She pulled her mailsack on her lap and pulled out her sketch pad flipping to the page of the owl.

He took the pad from her and looked down at the paper, and saw the motions of the bird flapping its wings high up on the tree he perched on.

"Enchanted charcoal, a gift from my father to capture the true beauty of nature." She whispered her fear lessening as he stared at the page with true wonder reflected in his eyes. He went to touch the page and she grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Please don't, you'll smudge it." She huffed gingerly easing her hold and releasing his thick wrist.

"Be careful girl, I've killed men for less." He reprimanded trying to ignore the heat that pulsed in him from her touch.

"S...sorry My Lord. I meant no offense." She stuttered taking back her sketch pad and tucking it back into her bag.

"What is your name?" Voldemort asked her tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and stroking the side of her face.

"Zerena. Zerena Faelorn." She said looking up into his black eyes.

"Well, Zerena. I am quite tired of all this company, I wish to retire to my private quarters where you will join me." He whispered placing his hand on her upper arm and the back of her neck.

"My Lord, I must get home my parents-" She began before he cut her off with a look that froze her blood as he placed his finger on her lips.

"Come, that is not a request." He whispered venomously pulling her up and walking her to his tent, closing the curtain behind him. 


	3. Fire and Ice

Guiding her into his tent, she looked around wide eyed,ever would she have expected he would have such great taste in art.

"Come my dove, I want to show you something" Voldemort whispered in her ear.

Nodding, Zerena continued to follow him up a spiraling staircase. There was multiple pieces of art work lining the walls, some animated some stationary. There was one piece that caught her eye in particular. The frame was carved to look like the beginning of a forest, black trees after midnight. In the clearing of the trees, was the most erotic animated painting of a woman and man in the throws of passion. Tangled in red velvet sheets, she sat on top of him. As the passion became more intense, leading to their explosive orgasm the woman rips out his heart and devours it in front of him. As the light fades from his eyes, she looks over her shoulder at Zerena. She turns back to her now dead lover, she sucks the blood off her fingers, and snuggles up next to his corpse.

"Whoa, That is...just..." Zerena begins,

"I know darling, no words can ever describe this painting. It's why I bought it." Voldemort chuckled wrapping his arm around her waist, continuing to guide her down the hall to two large black and silver doors.

As if sensing their presence the doors swung open, giving sight to the bed chambers of The Dark Lord. As they stepped through, the doors slammed shut behind her and the lock clicking in place. Zerena looked up at Voldemort with fear shimmering in her eyes, and with her now rapid beating heart stepped away from him.

"Sir, I really must be getting home now." She whispered continuing to step backwards.

Voldemort looked down at her following her slowly, his muscles rippling like a Panther stalking its prey.

"You are a guest in my home, I insist you stay" He said low in his throat, a tone that more implied whether she wanted to leave or not he was not going to let her. Zerena could feel the coolness on the door through her thin white cotton dress, as she bumped into it. Putting his hands on the small of her back, and one behind her back pulling her close against his solid body. She could feel the hard length of his erection pressing into her stomach.

"Do you really think I brought you up here, into my chambers just so you could go home to your mum?" He whispered stroking his long, wet tongue up the side of her throat to lightly nibble her earlobe. Pressing her hands on his chest she pushed him away from her breathless, her chest heaving up and down.

"No my Lord, I do not think I'll stay!" She shouted pulling out her wand from her sack and opened the doors as if a hurricane burst through them. Running down the hall, she could hear Voldemort's roar of rage as he followed after her. As she reached the staircase, a wall came out of no where and she slammed face first into it. She felt the crack of her now broken nose, the flow of blood dripping down her neck onto the front of her dress. Dazed she tried to stand up, Voldemort lent a hand by wrenching her up by her fiery red hair.

Screaming, Zerena clawed at his hands as he tossed her over his very broad muscular shoulder walking back towards his chambers. Passing the very painting she admired, she could see the woman in the frame staring back at her as if to mock her.

"Put me down!" Zerena screamed trying to kick out of his embrace. Voldemort said nothing as he dropped her on the large bed.

"Since you like to run darling, let me make this easy for you." He growled waving his wand, materializing silver enchanted rope that bound her wrists together and to the head board in front of her. Silently he cleaned the blood off of her, mending her broken nose with a flick of his wand murmuring quietly.

"Please...don't hurt me. My Father, is one of your followers! You would do this to the daughter of the man who looks up to you and admires you?" Zerena began to sob into her arms not being able to move.

"Shhhh...he is my follower, I am his ruler he'd do best to feel honored " Voldemort cooed sliding his robe off of his grey robes, her eyes grazed up his body fearfully. His muscles were tones and his waist small, she had never been with a man before intimately and always thought her innocence would be given not taken. "This won't hurt..Too badly."

He rubbed his hand down between her breasts and down her stomach, her abdominal muscles clenched in revulsion to his touch. his eyes flashed a warning when she locked her legs closed together, griping her knees he yanked them apart to stare at his prize.

"Lord, no! Please anything but this, I am still innocent." She begged writhing away from him. Growling low in his throat he wrenched her hips back into place, and shoved up her dress exposing a thin pair of white cotton panties.

Voldemort groaned, ripping them off her body ignoring her whimpers of fear. Leaning down he stroked his tongue over the curve her.

"Perfect...soft..." He whispered quietly to himself, running his finger up the slit of her pink entrance. Ignoring the girl's pleas he positioned himself in between her thighs plunging into her tight heat after wetting his hard shaft.

"Rowland, I am worried. Zerena hasn't come home since she left this morning." Yolanda Faelorn said to her husband pulling back the sheets of their bed.

"She's a grown woman now darling, you need to let her grow. She's a good girl, I assure you she's in no danger" He sighed looking at his wife over his glasses.

"But honey, ever since You-Know-Who has risen it makes me nervous. What if she gets taken hostage because you resigned?" Yolanda said her lip quivering.

"No, darling that will not happen. He never knew my name or that any of you existed." He reassured pulling his wife into his arms as they drifted off to sleep.


	4. The Escape

~ 4 months later~

"Good morning my flower." Voldemort whispered to Zerena as he kissed up between her breasts, up her neck and stopped on her lips. She lay still as he took possession of her mouth, fighting tears. His fingers tangled as he laid himself on top of her stroking his fingers down her side. He stood up clothing himself before looking down once more at her small bare body.

"I have business to attend to, food will be brought to you within the hour. I want a bath drawn for me by eight'o'clock tonight, and I will make love to you again before we depart tomorrow morning." He grinned maliciously down at her giving her a quick kiss on the lips before shutting and locking the door behind him.

As soon as she heard his footsteps no more, she jumped out of bed padding into the bathing room to scrub his scent off her, and to try to forget the feel of his hands on her body. Looking at a calendar he had on the wall she gasped not believing the date.

Four months had passed since he made her his prisoner, and her menstruation cycle was well missed. Shaking her head in disbelief she put both hands on her stomach knowing exactly why, Zerena burst into sobs beating her fists against the wall, she had to get out of there. She was hoping he'd get bored of her and throw her out or at least kill her, she couldn't be so lucky. The Dark Lord's play toy had been sneered at her by his jealous female followers and now she was pregnant with his child, he would never let her go.

Taking a deep breath she dressed in the dark blue silk nightgown he had given her, as well as her satchel and prayed to Merlin she wouldn't get caught. Peeking out the window she could see Death-Eaters patrolling the grounds back and forth. Zerena quietly opened the window, peeking around trying to decide the best moment to slip out.

When the person rounded the wall she reached out to an extended tree branch, and shimmed down the trunk. Hissing in pain she felt the cuts on her hands and arms from the sharp pieces of bark, as soon as her feet touched the ground the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, hearing the familiar growl of the Werewolf Death-Eater.

"What do you think you're doing slave?" Fenrir demanded stalking over to the small female.

"I wish to take a stroll, I haven't felt the sun in so long." She replied playing up an innocent fascade.

"YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE!" He growled lunging for her, with a shriek Zerena jumped back running straight towards home. She knew she couldn't out run him for long, so she prayed she could get past the protective wards to apparate. With a loud pop, and the blink of an eye she found herself standing on her front steps. She threw open the door, and ran past the gasping maids to her father's study. When the door slammed against the wall her Father sprung out of his chair in shock seeing his missing daughter standing in front of him out of breath. She thought about how worried they were, and how disgusted they will be when they find out about her pregnancy.

"Where in the bloody hell have you been? Your Mum and I have been worried sick about you. No letter, nothing?" He shouted at her stalking over to grab her upper arm shaking her.

"We thought you were dead! We thought-" His lecture fading as he saw the bruises on her neck resembling a large hand print, his eyes trailed down her low cut gown seeing the bruised bite marks that littered her pale skin. When her mother ran in she ran up to them, seeing Zerena's marred skin she sobbed in horror clapping her hand over her mouth crying for her little girl. Zerena looked down ashamed, hating herself for causing her parents so much pain and worry.

Placing both hands gently on both sides of her face, her Father lifted her chin eyes furious and scared staring into Zerena's shame filled eyes.

"Who did this to you my child? WHO?" He shouted angry tears falling from his eyes, she looked away from his face to look down at her feet.

"I was just drawing a white owl, and heard the towns clock striking Midnight and tried to rush home so you and Mum wouldn't worry. I didn't listen Mum I took a shortcut through the woods and there was other Death Eaters there camping. The women danced naked by a fire, I was curious and stopped for too long to watch." She whispered wringing her hands together, her Father guided her to sit back down in the chair.

"What happened after that child?" The maid asked, her parents too in shock to speak.

"A man they called Greyback dragged me to the feet of The Dark Lord, Vold-" She began and stopped seeing the warning flash of her Father's eyes.

"I mean You Know Who. He asked me questions wanting to know why I was here, I just told him I was going home but then he wouldn't let me leave. Then he...he possessed me. For weeks, and made me service him. Bath him, even feed him from our food plates." Her mother's sobs were more steady and louder but Zerena continued,

"Now I think I'm, with child." She whispered hugging herself, Zerena's mother threw herself in her Father's arms and the maid pulled her up ushering her out of the room. Guiding her to the medical wing of the Mansion they passed her older brother, he caught sight of her his face hardening. He slapped her across the face, the blow snapping her neck to the side.

"Do you have any idea what you've put us through? You think because you are of age you can just disappear if you want! " He snarled going to raise his hand again to his sister when he was thrown backwards into the double doors behind him the wood splintering off the hinges. Zerena's father stalking over to his son yanking him up by the shoulder of his robes slamming him into the wall.

"If you ever, EVER, raise your hand to your sister or any woman for that matter again you will receive more than a few bruises from me. You are a MAN, start acting like one!" He shouted flames blazing in his eyes, Damion, her brother narrowed his eyes.

"How can you be furious with me? She was the one missing four months! Why does she get off so easy? After what you and Mum have been through!" He spat disgusted his rage palpable.

"Because your sister was kidnapped and raped Damion! Look at your sister!" Rowland roared dragging Zerena by the arm yanking her long hair away from the front her. Damion's eyes widened seeing the bruises covering her pale flesh looking from his Father to his sister and self hatred filled his heart seeing his red hand print on her face adding to her already painted body.

"Who did this Z? I will kill him" He stroked a tear away from her face with his thumb resorting back to her nickname.

"We will discuss it further son, let Jora take her for examination." He guided his son away back towards his office, Zerena continued following the maid to be looked over.

"What do you mean she just escaped? Can't you bloody idiots do anything right?" Voldemort roared to his Death-Eaters on watch duty. His dark eyes were furious as he scanned over his cowering followers.

"We will find her My Lord, we...we swear!" Bellatrix stammered fear changing the tone of her voice.

"You better! Or you will have bigger things to worry about!" He snarled watching as they all scrambled out of his presence. Voldemort roared punching his fist straight through the wall in front of him. The female set a fire in his blood, which made him furious for the feelings of Lust and possession he felt for her and furious she escaped. She would be back, he would rip the world apart to find her and kill that Potter boy, then he would punish her.

"My Lord, there is something you should know." Greyback approached him taking knee bowing before standing up.

"Watch what you say, my control is hanging by a thread. If you weren't my most loyal follower you would be dead for failing to capture her." He growled a warning, Greyback gulped before continuing.

"I am Were, I can smell things others cannot. The girl is with child my Lord." Voldemort's eyes flashed to him a look that held shock and fury, Greyback took that as Que to depart to help the search. Voldemort sat abruptly on his chair letting the new information soak in, his heart pounded with anger and excitement. He would have an Heir, hopefully she carried a Son, to help him rule his soon-to-be kingdom.

Zerena could hear her Father and brother discuss what they should do as her mother lay with her stroking hair that matched her own. The pregnancy too advanced to abort, she needed to be hid and protected they discussed possible options. She closed her eyes placing her hand on her stomach feeling the life inside of her flutter softly like butterfly wings. She couldn't stand to listen anymore and excused herself to sleep for the night. She dreamed of Him again, touching her like she was an object. Harsh actions with soft words that confused her, how can someone be rough to the touch and sentimental emotionally. He tells her he loves her like he has done many times, before bruising her or drawing blood. The dream morphs from a familiar intimate scene, to her convulsing body of the start of childbirth.

"I can be the only one you love." He says as he pulls out a poison tipped dagger plunging it into her stomach, Zerena began screaming as she was shaken violently waking out of her nightmare.

"Z! It's just me!" Her brother whispered she came to recognizing him, and began sobbing throwing her arms around his neck. He pulled her on his lap holding her close murmuring words of comfort, rage in his heart for the man who forced himself on her. Damion made a promise to her and himself silently he would kill the Dark Lord. That night after packing lightly, they traveled to their summer home in Ireland far far away from where Voldemort would look for her. After two months things began to go back to normal, she slowly stopped looking over her shoulder with paranoia and prepared slowly for her new child.

She walked into the Nursery her mother helped her put together, she gazed at the powdered blues and greens her Son would soon be sleeping in. He kicked violently making her stop and gasp, for someone so tiny he was powerful. She took deep shallow breaths holding herself up by leaning on the door frame. Damion came up behind her and helped her over to the cherry wood rocking chair to sit, trying to make her comfortable. They had been safely training her non-stop in case of an attack. Since she came home her brother hovered over her non-stop. Her being 18 and him 26, he deemed himself her protector.

"Weren't you told to take it easy Z?" He lectured sitting on the foot stool placing her legs across his lap massaging her feet, she lay her head back enjoying the sensation.

"I was simply coming up here, and he kicked really hard trying to re position himself into my ribs." She rolled her eyes annoyed with the over protectiveness. He grinned knowing he annoyed her but just didn't care continuing the foot massage. They just sat there in silence Zerena looked down at her large swollen belly her heart clenching with love. This child was hers and she would raise him to be a good man like her brother and father, most women would hate the child if they were in her situation but she couldn't. It was not the child's fault it was created and didn't deserve hatred.

After small talk Jora came in to let them know dinner was ready, and their parents expected them to join them at the table. Damion helped her to her feet and walked her down the stairs carefully. He always loved her and protected her, and vowed to do so until the day he died, he even slept in the same room as her worried someone would sneak in her room at night. She protested at first, but enjoyed the company at night and had fewer nightmares when he was there. He had brought in his own bed and pushed it next to hers to give her her own sleeping space but be close enough to protect her.


	5. Shattered

Zerena sat in her chair across from Damion as their House Elves began to bring out tonight's dinner, roast duck breasts with golden finger potatoes and asparagus. Zerena waste no time piling food on her plate as her Father and Brother began discussing tomorrow's lesson plan.

"I don't think it's a very good idea to spar with her Father! She might get hurt." Damion protested slamming his fist on the table her Father shouted at him

"Do not question me! I am her Father and I will do what I feel is right. You will understand one day when you have children." Damion opened his mouth to reply when the sound of glass breaking and a blood curdling scream sounded across the house.

"Damion, take your sister to safety now! Your Mother and I will hold off here, if anything happens to us go to your Mother's brother Arthur Weasley's House. Go! NOW!" He roared as a march of Death Eaters came down the hall in silver masks.

Zerena ran besides Damion through the kitchen to the wine cellar where they built an emergency exit, when he slammed open the heavy wooden door he made Zerena go first. When she was out a loud boom shook the entire house, she looked down at her brother fear in her eyes.

"Damion come on!" She shouted shaking his head he climbed down off the ladder.

"No Z! I have to help Mum and Dad! Go straight to Uncle Arthur's now!" He shouted disappeared back into the house, spinning around Zerena began run across the grassy hill. She heard the shouts of Death-Eaters behind her an threw up a shield just until she got past the wards. Death Eater's continues to chase her yelling tauntingly

"Come and play little girl, you have no more parents to protect you anymore! The werewolf tore them into pieces!" A woman giggled.

Zerena continued to run, once down the hill from her house she took one final look at her home. Tears streamed down her face seeing her home engulfed in flames, closing her eyes she apparated away.

She arrived in front of a beaten up shack with over grown grass, she walked up to the door hesitantly and knocked hard three times. The door swung open and a plump red headed woman looked down at her with a smile.

"Can I help you child?" Taking a deep breath she replied,

"Um, yes. Good Evening Ma'am, My name is Zerena Faelorn my mother is Arthur's sister and I.." she was cut off mid sentence with her pointing a wand in her face. Zerena looked up at her taken aback with the hatred on the woman's face and in her eyes.

"We do not accept your kind here Death-Eater, now get on your knees and tell me why you're here or I will Blast you into oblivion." She growled stepping closer, the last time Molly Weasley had seen Zerena was when she was five years old and they found out her father was a secret assassin for Lord Voldemort. Since then Yolanda maiden name Weasley was shunned from the family never to return. There was the family of red heads Zerena recognized and few others she did not standing in the room behind her.

"Stay on your knees child, and drop your wand" Molly warned her voice becoming venomous eyeing the girl carefully, Zerena slowly did what she asked never breaking eye contact. Molly tilted her head at the girl with frizzy brown hair, understanding she swiped her wand from off the floor tucking it in her robe pocket.

"Now state your business child." Molly hissed Zerena lowered her head feeling the hatred that rolled off her aunt.

" .Business." She growled through grit teeth her hand trembling trying not to let the tears in her eyes flow down her face.

"My parents. They told me to come here if an emergency occurred, this would be the only safe place for me." She whispered looking at Molly with her large green eyes. "My parents are dead, Aunt Molly, and my brother said he was coming but he might be dead too." She sniffled clenching her jaw trying not to cry. The room was silent for what seemed hours when Molly cursed under her breath running her fingers through her hair.

"Come child, there are others who need to hear the rest of you're story." She said her voice softening holding her hand out to Zerena, when she pulled her up there was another gasp from the frizzy haired girl when she noticed her condition.  
"She's pregnant!" She barked pointing at Zerena's stomach, Molly looked down and pressed a hand to her chest sighing with confirmation. Shaking her head she led the girl down a flight of stairs to a large wooden door. Knocking in a pattern she waited, Arthur Weasley swung open the door smiling at his wife cheeks flushed with frustration his smile faded when he saw the woman who looked hauntingly like his sister.

He ushered them into a room already filled with various men and women and shut the door behind them, Molly led Zerena to a chair at the head of the table for her to sit in. She got many confused and curious stares from the people in the room, Molly cleared her throat gaining their attention.

"This is Zerena Faelorn, Arthur's niece. Daughter of a Death Eater." She announced, there was gasping coming from a couple people in the room. Zerena met scared glances and hated glares. The only look that was not venomous was a tall old man with half-moon glasses and a long white beard.

"Tell us why you're here child." The old man said his blue eyes kind encouraging her.

Taking a deep shaking breath she told the events that occurred over the last six months ignoring the whispering and the gasps of surprise. Tears rolling down her face she looked up at her estranged family whose tears matched her own.

"How do we know she's not lying to infiltrate us?" A tall dark haired man asked running a hand through his chocolate brown hair, seeing the top of a scar on his chest she came to the understanding of his wolf status. Snorting angrily Zerena retorted not too nicely "I would be glad to let you see the Dark Lord's hard naked body forcing himself on me again, and again and again. Choking me for enjoyment, biting and bruising my body and tying me to his bed while he had his way with me. Then sending his men after me and my family. You would like that wouldn't you Werewolf?"

"Now you wait just a minute Bitc-"

"Enough." The old man cut off the fuchsia haired girl with a gentle commanding voice. "I believe your story child, but others need more convincing and a pensive to prove you are not working for Him would be a good idea. As for Lupin, how is it you knew of his condition?"

Zerena sighed her heart rate slowing down a degree "Because I spent four months in His possession. I knew his follower Greyback, you have the same shape of your scar and smell that he did. You can't hide that from someone who knows what to look for." She whispered rubbing her stomach over her now kicking baby. The old man nodded thinking quietly to himself for several moments before speaking  
again.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, pleasure to meet such a strong young woman. Severus please fetch the pensive for us." The tall pale man with shoulder length black hair nodded, breaking his eye contact with her before walking out the door. For the next couple hours each person took their turn watching her memories of the events of the past six months, each person feeling guilty regarding Zerena with pity.

"So what do you plan on doing with the baby?" The woman known as Tonks asked her face still green from the vision.

"I am keeping this baby, after all it's not his fault his Father is a monster." She whispered praying they wouldn't try to take him away from her, Tonks nodded seeing no issue with that. Arthur Weasley was the last to watch the horrific scene, and he marched over to Zerena and yanked her out of her seat to pull the girl against him sobbing loudly. Pressing her face against his chest she finally let go of the tears she had been holding back. They just stood there crying, even after most of the men and women in the room went home.

After he let her go Molly took her into the other room to introduce her to the rest of the family, while Arthur continued to grieve for his sister in the study. She remembered her cousins that were there Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. Now family friends Hermione (frizzy haired girl) and Harry Potter. Hermione gave Zerena her wand back, then her and Ginny cooed over her pregnant belly giggling with every kick. Zerena politely excused herself for a shower and changed into a pink cotton night gown Ginny let her borrow. French braiding her hair down her back, reaching her lower back , swinging behind her. As she was going to lay down in the bedroom she was instructed to sleep in, there was a loud crash and shouting.

"Where is she! Tell me where she is! I'm her brother Damnit!" She heard the familiar deep voice, with a choked sob she ran down the stairs hoping this wasn't a dream. When she arrived in the family room Severus and her uncle were holding him in place by each arm.  
"Damion!" Zerena shrieked ramming against her brother as the two men let go, she sobbed into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him. Relieved he sighed closing his eyes beginning to tremble with grief and rage.

"I thought you were dead! Why did it take so long!" She wailed soaking the front of his shirt.

"I'm so sorry Z, I barely escaped. I promised you I would not leave you, ever. Besides we only have each other now." He whispered into her hair kissing her temple. After a few more minutes Damion went with Molly and Arthur to see Dumbledore in the study for another pensive, her cousins and their friends went to sleep for the night and Zerena was left alone with the man Severus.

He regarded her curiously with his dark eyes taking in each beautiful inch of hers, how was this young woman related to the Weasley's? Her hair was a deeper red and her emerald doe eye breath taking. She had the luscious curves of a woman and was thick in all the right places. Even with her swollen pregnant stomach he thought she was the sexiest woman he'd seen in a long time, since Lilly. Her night gown was just long enough to cover her front and back but not much longer.  
She looked at him with such innocent eyes it made his heart clench, he knew he should be ashamed to be thinking about her this way but after all she is an adult.  
"How are you feeling Miss Faelorn?" He inquired shaking his head at the thoughts that began to creep in his head that included the two of them.

"Scared. Mostly sad." She whispered wringing her hands together nervously.

"Of course. It is much understandable. There was something I wanted to ask you in private Miss Faelorn." He whispered leaning forward so that nobody could eavesdrop. She gulped leaning forward towards him hesitantly  
"Please call me Zerena." She whispered turning her head slightly tilting her ear towards him, he grasped her upper arm pulling her closer  
"When I saw your memories in the pensive, you opened an old guarded travel fireplace with blood magic when you first arrived in your summer home. That is old, old magic where ever did you learn it?" He asked she let out her held breath relieved that was what he was curious about.

"My father was a trained Assassin, he has learned magic and the art of fighting and killing from all over the world. He learned it from a man when he was my age and passed it onto us. We were home schooled my brother and I." She explained relaxing, lowering herself slowly on the couch. Her baby decided then it was going to stretch, his foot stretching out the side of her stomach uncomfortably. Zerena winced, not amused with her baby.

"Whats's wrong? What can I do?" Severus asked panicking, Zerena shook her head pressing against the baby's foot to re position him and sighed looking up at Severus his alarmed face made her burst out laughing, his face turned red and he sat back down besides her.  
"It was just the baby. Sometimes he likes to kick me in the ribs, I just have to move him." He began to move around again kicking out at her stomach trying to get comfortable.  
"Oh! Here he's kicking." She exclaimed grabbing his wrist placing his palm against the kicking, Severus looked down her with amazement on his face.  
"Wow, little life. What a little miracle." He whispered relishing in the sensation of the child's kicking and the soft warmth of her hand, as he went to say something else Damion emerged crossing his arms.

"Get your hands off my sister Snape." He demanded with a quiet dangerous voice that promised pain and suffering Severus removed his hand slowly in a stroking way and stood up to face the man the same height as him.  
"Come on Z, let's get you to bed. You need the rest after this stressful day." He whispered giving her a look that dared her to argue with him. She nodded accepting his help to stand up, he put his arm around her waist and helped her up the stairs. He requested they sleep in the same room so Fred and George gave up their bedroom.

Damion tucked her in bed and began pacing like a caged tiger hungry for blood, he turned to Zerena with a glare.

"Why were you letting him touch you like that? Huh?" He demanded leering down at his sister, she bowed her head ashamed.

"He was just feeling the baby kick, that's all Damion." She whispered hugging herself growling he slammed his fist on the nightstand making her jump.

"Well I don't want you alone with him, I saw the way he was looking at you! I don't trust him. He is still in with you-know-who" He said a little more gentle realizing he shouldn't be taking his anger out on her. He sighed leaning down kissing her on the top of her head, thankful she was safe.

"I'm going to shower Z, please go to sleep." He whispered pulling the blanket up to her chin before turning off the light and shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the door his emotions flooding him all at once and he hung his head in his hands crying silently.


	6. The Proposal

Warm golden rays of light streamed through the window signaling the world it was time to wake up. Zerena stretched yawning looking around the room confusion painted on her face she didn't know where she was. A stirring next to her caught her attention, looking over she found her brother sleeping pained lines etched on his face. In a rush the memories of last night hit her like a blow to the stomach all the air rushed out of her lungs. She took deep calming breaths as a knock sounded at the door gaining her attention.

"Come in." Zerena said softly the door swung open and Harmione was on the other end smiling brightly

"Good Morning! Molly sent me to let you know breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes, she said come while it's hot because you're eating for two." She whispered trying to hide her blush when she looked at Damion's muscular back as he slept.

"Thanks Harmione, we'll be down soon." Zerena smiled as Harmione closed the door quietly, sighing she began to shake her brother softly.

"Damion. Wake up. Time to get ready for breakfast." She whispered shaking him again, when he didn't stir she shrugged deciding to let him sleep. Walking over to her mail sack Damion was able to bring with him, she pulled out all the clothes she stuffed in there for herself, a couple months ago she cast an extension charm on her bag to make the depth endless. Zerena pulled out a long pale yellow sundress that reached her ankles, with thin straps that lay on her shoulders. She looked down at her swollen belly lovingly rubbing it before walking towards the shower.  
Zerena groaned when the bathroom door was locked, needing to use it urgently with the baby sitting on her bladder. Hopping from one foot to the other she lost her patience and pounded on the door.

"It is occupied." A bored deep voice sounded muffled by the door between them.

"Will you please hurry it up! Pregnant lady out her has to pee! Really bad might I add, if I pee myself because of you- you will have to clean it up!" She yelled not knowing how much longer she could keep her bladder sealed. The door swung open and her face flushed at who was emerging. Zerena's mouth dropped in a silent "Oh." as he walked out.

Severus had offered to stay the night and guard the house because of the situation with the newcomers, the beautiful Zerena and her arrogant brother. Trying to wake himself up he showered quickly, and brushed out his tangled hair. He leaned against the counter thinking about her, with her curves and enchanting green eyes. Eyes that made him want to kill to protect her, eyes he'd want to see clouded with heat looking up from underneath him. A loud banging at the door ripped him out of his thoughts, frowning irritated he drawled

"It is occupied." Hearing her voice made him grin amused after what she yelled through the door so he wrapped the towel around himself and opened the door. Clad in nothing but a towel his wet hair stuck to the sides of his face, water dripping down his toned bare chest tangling in the hair that dusted between his pectorals. Zerena bit her bottom lip following a drop of water that trailed down his flat muscled stomach and disappeared behind his towel. He took in her early morning disheveled look with great interest, her night gown ridden up her milky thighs and her strap draped over her right shoulder displaying a generous amount of the top of her full breasts. Before he could think of anything clever to say Zerena squirmed and shoved past him pushing him out of the way slamming the door. Shocked he heard the release of liquid and her long sigh of relief chuckling he walked away to get dressed, finding the young woman strange and adorable.

Zerena finished pulling on her dress after her shower and gazed in the mirror, she ran her fingers through her wet hair and pinned back the front part of as the rest hung on her shoulders, and down her back in curling waves. Pleased she didn't look like a mess anymore she made her way towards the stairs. Holding onto the wall she leaned against it to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"Let me assist you My Lady." a familiar deep voice spoke from behind her and a warm arm snaked around her waist holding his other hand out to her. She gratefully took it as he slowly guided her down the steps.

"Oh thank you Severus. I am just starving and it would of taken me ages to get down the stairs." She laughed rubbing her belly with her free hand.

"Well the pleasure is all mine." He smiled flashing white teeth at her, his smile was charming. Severus didn't let her go until he pushed her towards the breakfast table ignoring everyone's starring. Oblivious to the looks Zerena inhaled her mouth watering at the food in front of her. Nobody had started eating and her cousin Ron and his friend Harry glared in her direction.

"Oh I'm so sorry, were you all waiting on me?" She asked innocently, and looked apologetic when a few of them nodded.

"You have no need to be sorry Miss Faelorn, after all you are very pregnant." Severus glared at the boy's selfishness and they paled looking down at their hands. Molly waltzed in seeing Zerena and smiled placing a plate of fresh buttery biscuits in the middle of the table.

"Good morning Zerena. Where's your brother?" She asked disapprovingly nodding at the empty chair next to her.

Zerena looked to her left " I tried waking him, he did have a long night so I decided to let him sleep in." She shrugged piling her plate higher that any of the teenage boys in front of her, Severus slipped in the chair next to her pouring her a glass of apple juice.

"Here, the Orange will give you heartburn upsetting the baby." He said smiling putting the glass in front of her, looking from the juice to him and back again with a full mouth she tried to smile and nodded. Severus let out a loud hearty laugh at her expression, her cheeks puffed like a chipmunk's. The table grew silent looking at him quizzically never hearing him laugh before, Zerena swallowed hearing Harry whisper "I didn't know he knew how to laugh."

Everyone finished eating and Zerena got up from the table to take her plate into the kitchen to wash it, Molly snatched the plate from her hands.

"Go sit down, you don't need to wash those." She smiled, Zerena smiled back going to sit with everyone else in the family room. Harmione and Ginny instantly swarmed her happy to have another girl in the house. They cooed and giggle rubbing her belly squealing every time they felt a kick.

"Harmione! Ginny! Get away from her! Harry snapped fury plastering his face, Zerena paled seeing his fist clenched around his wand pointing it at her.

"H..Harry, what are you doing?" Harmione asked cautiously looking from his face to his wand, snarling his hand began shaking.

"Doing what the Order failed to do. Abort the demon child growing inside of her." He snarled

"Harry stop it, that's my cousin." Ginny said standing in front of him, Harry shoved her out of the way pulling back his hand, with lightning reflexes Zerena whipped her wand out shouting "Depluso!" and Harry grunted as he flew backwards into an ancient Grandfather clock shattering it to pieces. She got up and snatched his wand from his dazed hands.

"Now you listen to me boy, and you listen well," Zerena commanded "I did not choose to be raped and beaten and impregnated by The Dark Lord it just happened. This baby had nothing to do with it, just because his father is evil does not mean he is. It's an innocent baby! The next time you raise your hand to me again with the intention of harming me or my baby, I swear it I will break your fucking arms." She grit through her teeth chucking his wand across the room.

Harry nodded in understanding and rubbed his head walking away Ron, Hermione and Ginny hot on his heels, sighing Zerena murmured a spell to fix the clock as if nothing ever happened.

Zerena turned around and jumped startled seeing Severus leaning against the door frame.

"Check mate." He smirked walking over to her with the grace of a hunting panther.

Zerena's head snapped up at Severus as he glided into the room over to her, scowling she stood up slowly placing her hands on her hips.

"How long were you standing there for?" She demanded with a raised eyebrow, Severus chuckled lounging on the couch in front of her.

"Long enough to watch you knock some sense into that boy." He smiled crossing one leg over the other with his arms spread out on the back of the couch. Zerena rolled her eyes wiping away a trail of sweat that beaded on her forehead, her hot flashes were getting worse.

"I need some air." Was all she said before strolling to the front of the house and out the front door, the cool Fall breeze caressed her hot skin lovingly as she walked across the grassy yard. She inhaled deeply filling her lungs with the air of the outside, and not the muggy atmosphere of the crowded house.

"I'm not used to this." She whispered over her shoulder sensing Severus emerging out behind her, he tilted his head at her curiously.

"Not used to what?" He asked, his heart clenched when her lips tilted up in a shy sad smile.

"This many people in one home, how small the space is. I come from a wealthy background, we had Mansions all over the world. Not that I feel they are beneath me, I'm just feeling very..." She stopped looking up in his eyes as if she would see the right word flashing in the dark pools

"Trapped" He finished for her tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she nodded turning away from him to stare out over the fields stretching out in front of her. The hooting of a large silvery owl caught their attention, flying at a high speed straight at Zerena. Severus moved to shield her from a possible attack, chuckling she step sideways and lifted her arm and the owl perched softly looking at her with large black eyes.

"See? He's harmless." She cooed at the feathered beauty pulling away the letter attached to him, Severus relaxed seeing how she was perfectly unharmed. She pulled the blood red ribbon and unrolled the letter and read aloud:

**_Zerena,_**

**_ It is my understanding that you and your brother have an extensive knowledge of the Art of fighting and The Dark Arts, we are in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, and you are in need of Protection. There is no safer place for you than Hoggwarts, please meet me at The Hog's Head in Hogsmeade to discuss this paid position._**

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_Albus_**

"That is actually a really great idea." Zerena said folding the letter walking back towards the house, Severus followed.

"You should let me go with you." He said in his enchantingly deep voice, his eyes stared intently into hers wishing he could read her mind.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind, I need to go get Damion." She smiled slipping into the house she made her way to the stairs, but heard the baritone of his voice rumbling in the kitchen. Severus motioned for her to walk in front of him, she nodded her thanks smiling as she walked through into the kitchen. Zerena turned to look at her brother and her smiled faded from his murderous glare directed at Severus.

"What are you doing with him Zerena? What did I tell you." He demanded through clenched teeth, Zerena was taken aback with the way he was talking to her. The kitchen went silent and Molly continued to dry the dishes nervously.

"He was escorting me for fresh air outside, to make sure I was okay from the incident that happened earlier." She stated matching his glare crossing her arms, his eyes widened at her reflected malice.

"What incident?" He demanded stalking over to her inspecting her arms and face to search for fresh marks, she snatched her chin out of his grip and glanced over at Harry and he paled a terrified expression on his face.

Zerena sighed "Nothing." She muttered declining the seat Damion pulled out for her, he went to protest when she cut him off "I received a letter from Albus, he wants us to meet him at the Hog's Head in an hour." She explained handing him the letter, he scanned over it and nodded.

"I'm going to put on some shoes." She smiled disappearing from sight, once out of ear shot Damion glared at Severus.

"Follow me Snivelous. We need to talk." He growled jerking his thumb behind him towards the family room, Severus stalked after him scowling.

"You need to stay away from my sister. I see the way you look at her, and I don't like it." He growled , Severus's lip curled back into a snarl hating the nickname since childhood.

"I am simply looking out for her. She is an adult if she doesn't want my company she would say so. You have no right to control her."

Damion snorted "I am her only immediate family she has left. She was physically and sexually abused by a man two or three times her age, and now she is with pregnant with his child. It is my job to protect her." He snapped exasperated Severus crossed his arms nodding showing he understood.

"I know you mean well Damion, ." He started and held up his hand when Damion tried to interrupt "But I just want to help protect her, don't you agree two men would be better than one?" He asked raising his eyebrow at Damion, Severus watched him run his hand through his hair annoyed before sighing.

"Okay Severus, I'll bite. Know this, if you harm her or my nephew in any way I will not hesitate to kill you." Damion said holding out his hand, which Severus shook smiling. As much as he didn't like it Damion knew Severus was just as dangerous as he was, Damion would kill anyone who tried to hurt his sister even his own family if he had to.


	7. Wanted

Damion and Severus walked on either side of Zerena as they walked down the street of Hogsmeade, she was happy to get out for the exercise and glad to have such great company.

"Severus, can I ask you a question?" Zerena said looking up at him, his hardened gaze softened when he looked down at her.

"Of course little one, you can ask me anything you'd like." Damion glared a warning at Severus when he gave her the pet name.

"What is Hogwarts like?" She asked enthusiastically walking closer next to him.

"Well it is very large, each year we have close to over a thousand students. I am the potions teacher, there is really no way to describe the school you'll just have to experience it for yourself." He explained his smile fading into a frown as he heard the voices of The Malfoys coming from around the corner in front of them, Severus swiftly pushed Zerena behind a stone pillar and Damion pointed to shout at him when Severus shoo his head in warning and pointed for Damion to hide with his sister.

Severus continued to walk forward like normal as they recognized him.

"Ah Severus, fancy running into you here!" Narcissa greeted warmly and frowned when her husband pulled out the flyer of the girl the Death-Eaters have been so obsessed with.

"Severus, He has asked a few of us to locate a young woman. 5"4 and very pregnant, here is a picture of her." Lucius cut in handing the moving flyer to him. Severus looked it over expressionlessly before handing it back.

"I have never seen her before in my life. On the off chance I do, I will notify you by Owl. Please excuse my rudeness but I must continue my errands." He excused himself walking purposely around the corner. When the coast was clear Zerena and Damion ran over to him worry creasing her face.

"We need to get you to Dumbledore quickly, there has been a Wanted poster sent claiming you a murderer." Severus whispered and wished he didn't have to see the pain that flashed across her face as she turned to the embrace of her brother.

Damion cast a disillusionment charm over Zerena before escorting her into Hog's Head, Albus sat in the far back corner with two other people she did not recognize.

"Ah! Zerena, Damion thank you for coming so swiftly!" Albus smiled his blue eyes bright behind his half moon glasses, sitting beside him was a half giant and an older woman with a stern face.

"If I may interrupt, we need not be here very long. There has been trouble, Albus." Severus whispered ignoring the glares from the two accompanying Dumbledore.

"Severus, what a surprise to see you here as well. What ever is the problem?" He asked winking at Zerena, his smile turned down and he made a disapproving grunt after Severus finished whispering in his ear.

Dumbledore excused himself to whisper to the bar patron who was polishing a beer glass, the middle aged man nodded before Dumbledore motioned for the group to follow him. Damion walked behind his sister with his hand on the small of her back guiding her forward on high alert for anyone suspicious.

They walked down a dark stone hallways lit dimly by floating torches lining the walls, turning left Dumbledore knocked on a door in the same pattern she recognized Molly do yesterday when she ushered her into a small room. This room looked like a small inn room except there were only a large Mahogany table and eight cushioned chairs surrounding it.

Damion pulled out a chair for Zerena and sat next to her before Severus could, the two men shared hard glances before Severus took a set at the other end of the table.

"Well then, now that we are away from prying eyes. Zerena, Damion this is Hagrid and Professor Minerva McGonagall the grounds keeper and Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. They have been informed of your situation and are my most trusted other than Severus." He introduced and the two nodded at her and Damion in acknowledgment. Dumbledore discussed the terms of the Teaching contract and agreed to let the two of them stay in the private guest quarters together, Damion refused to be any further than a yell away from her.

"Zerena, due to the fact that you are still very young and have not taken any O.W.L.S or N.E.W.T.S we cannot make you an actual Professor but we will allow you to be your brother's Teacher's Aide." Dumbledore smiled hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake, he could tell they were good people but were scared due to recent events.

Using the secret fire place Zerena and Damion returned to The Weasley's shack through the Floo Network. When Zerena stepped out of the fireplace not looking back at her brother.

"Hey Z! It's okay, we'll get through this!" Damion reassured following her into the kitchen, Zerena kept her back to him and did not respond.

"I'm serious! We'll get through this!" He said a little more aggressive than he meant grabbing her by the arm, Zerena yanked her arm out of his grasp turning on him.

"Yeah! Easy for you to say Damion!" She shrieked "You have no IDEA what I am going through or how I am feeling!" Damion narrowed his eyes at her

"They were my parents too Z! You're not the only one who their deaths are affecting!" He snarled pointing his finger at her.

"Yeah? Well it's MY fault Damion!" She sobbed loudly "Because The Dark Lord wants ME! His dark obsession for me caused him to kill our parents! Now I can't show my face in public for fear of some undercover Death Eater kidnapping me to return me to Him! If I'm returned he will punish me I just know it!" She sobbed angrily through grit teeth.

Damion grabbed her by the arm roughly "I will not let that happen Zerena, I will die before I let Him capture you again."

Zerena nodded pulling her arm from his loosened grip she disappeared up the stairs to go lie down awhile before Molly came home to prepare dinner, as soon as her head hit the pillow her exhaustion took over and she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

"There's something about that Faelorn boy that I do not trust Headmaster." McGonagall announced once the two siblings disappeared into the fireplace.

"Curious. What has you feeling this way Professor?" Albus asked pushing his glasses up to sit on the bridge of his nose, his light blue eyes reflecting the flame of the candle burning brightly on the table.

"He just has a darkness to him that I just cannot over look, what if he is infiltrating us by using his sister as a pawn?" She whispered thoughtfully

"As much of a possibility that could be, perhaps what you are interpreting is the boy's terror for his sister and angry grief over their parent's death. You as I know everyone handles their grief differently." He suggested trying to give the boy the benefit of the doubt, she considered his words in silence before nodding.

"It does no one any good to judge I suppose. I will just be keeping a close eye on Professor Faelorn." She stated saying her goodbyes before returning home before the school term started up again.


	8. Where Snakes Dwell

Voldemort sat in the throne he had fashioned out of silver and emeralds, clutching a glass of brandy with a scowl on his face. Months, it had been months since he was able to clutch the soft flesh of the woman he had become so obsessed with. An obsession so great it was as important as killing and dismembering the boy with the lightning bolt scar whose very existence mocked his name. The boy gave everyone hope, while he hid like an escaped convict in a dark cave. It angered him that he was becoming so weak, the need of the flesh and comfort of a woman showed weakness and he had a reputation of ruthlessness.

His followers just saw his pursuit in the woman as nothing more but reclaiming stolen property, which was a good thing how could they ever continue to respect and fear him if they found out his infatuation and love of the woman. Now she was pregnant with his child, his son. He would do anything to get them back, so he could raise the child to take over if he ever fell from his throne but he'd be damned to see him raised to oppose him.

An intake of startled breath brought him out of his thoughts as the Lady of the House, Mrs. Malfoy attempted to approach him. His pet, Nagiri hissed threateningly as she had stepped too close to her food that had unfortunately for the woman been someone he had tortured for information.

"Do you people even knock anymore?" He growled smashing the thick crystal glass in his hands, visibly afraid she bowed her head in submission.

"S..sorry my Lord. I only come to inform you dinner is ready if you care to join us downstairs." She stuttered avoiding eye contact

"Bah! Just have a house elf bring me dinner, I wish to be alone." He spat dismissing her, she nodded leaving The Dark Lord to his thoughts once more.

Sitting back in his chair he picked up another crystal glass and poured honey colored brandy, swirling it around he looked at his reflection in the amber pool. How his face had changed over the years, once a handsome smooth faced man when he used to roam the halls of Hogwarts. Every woman used to swoon with just a glance of his dark mysterious gaze, each prowling for his attention like wolves.

The females he did take to his bed left with cuts and bruising, cursing him to hell. After leaving he began to form his revolt against the Ministry and those who supported the tainting of purity of Wizard blood. Anyone who opposed him lost their lives, and it was the day of his first murder when he discovered his ability to split his soul his only way to ensure his immortality and ruthlessness.

After that night the rush of the kill intoxicated him more than any other drug he had ever used, the surge of power and adrenaline he felt and the way the light faded behind the eyes of his victims was almost orgasmic. That was his bliss, the first man he had ever murdered was his biological father whom he had tracked down with a blood calling spell. He hated his father for abandoning him as a child and for being a muggle, he hated his mother for not being strong enough to live. After that day he was no longer Tom Riddle but Voldemort, at just 16 years of age.

After every piece of soul was ripped away he began to lose his humanity, slowly transforming himself from the once handsome man he used to be to the slithering snake he became. Why was he so obsessed with this female? He has had many women throughout his life, but never had he felt a glimmer of what his humanity used to be. It frustrated him to no end that the thought of just killing her made him suffocate. He vowed whatever he had to do he would make her love him, his pure blood fire haired beauty.

_( Sorry this one is so short, sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this next chapter I have been busy with my new job and my pregnancy appointments. Hope you enjoy it! More to come soon.)_


End file.
